


Stiles Stilinski

by Trystings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystings/pseuds/Trystings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski - I've been experimenting with brushes and color in photoshop. This one was done with two different brushes, the chalky brush didn't work well for small detail, so I used a regular brush as well.  <a href="http://obriens.tumblr.com/post/45207150835">Reference gif is here</a>.</p>
<p>Also posted on <a href="http://trystings.tumblr.com/post/66484631744/stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf">my tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski




End file.
